


I'd be wet (But I can get wetter)

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically Sin, Birthday Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Quick Sex, Soonhoon - Freeform, happy birthday kwon hoshi, i dont know how to write smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Soonyoung's 21st Birthday and Jihoon has something prepared for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be wet (But I can get wetter)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the wrong grammar and typos because I used my phone in typing this.
> 
> So enjoy you little hoes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tip: listen to Twista ft Erika - Wetter (Andrew Luce Remix)

"And that's the end of it, guys." Soonyoung said as he turned the stereo off in the practice room.

"Hyung, I'm glad we finished the choreography." Chan beamed as he slid his back down the wall and stopped when his ass met the floor. He reached for his water bottle inside his duffle bag and gulped its contents.

"Yeah. I'm glad too and we finished it really fast." Soonyoung smiled, he really felt progressive today. He finished their upcoming comeback's choreography a week early.

"Yo, Myungho and I are gonna go back first so that we can wash up. Catch you later?" Jun said as he wiped his sweat on his towel whilst walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you. You ain't coming with us, hyung?." Chan asked as he reached out for Myungho's hand to help him stand up.

"Nope, Jihoon's inside the studio, he asked if I could wait for him." Soonyoung muttered as he wiped his sweat away.

"Oh, right! Hyung, happy birthday!" Myungho cheered. Chan and Jun seemed to have forgotten about the said occasion since they kept on apologizing. Honestly, Soonyoung didn't mind, because he, himself, almost forgot that today was his birthday.

Soonyoung watched as his team goofed around each other before actually letting the maknae stand up. He looked at them and smiled fondly.

I wonder if I should ask Jihoon out on a date? I should take him to the amusement park? Or the movie theaters? Or what about the spa? I could really use some massage right now, Soonyoung thought as he touched his aching back muscles. Absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that his team has already left, leaving him alone inside the room.

He stood up with the help of the mirrored wall since his legs felt like it was burning off of his bones. He stretched them for a bit before walking towards his boyfriend's studio.

He twisted the knob open and he sees Jihoon, sitting on a swivel chair with his attention directed to the computer screen. Soonyoung's face immediately lights up and, as cliche as it sounds, the soreness of his body went away when Jihoon turned his chair around to meet him.

"Happy Birthday, Kwon." Jihoon says as he sauntered towards Soonyoung, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, babe. So how about a dinner for two?" Soonyoung asked as he leaned down to press a kiss on the producer's plump lips.

"Mmmmh. That'd be great." Jihoon says into the kiss.

"Why don't you wait in the practice room while I save my files, then we'll go?" Jihoon instructs and Soonyoung can't help but nod.

"Bring this with you." Jihoon hands him a metal chair.

"What's this for?" Soonyoung asks as he lifts the object with one hand.

"Nothing." Jihoon curtly answers as he smacks his boyfriend's ass, shooing him away from the studio.

Soonyoung chuckles and walks away. He doesn't ask questions and carries it with him, silently. He lifts the chair and places it at the center of the practice room, facing Jihoon's studio door and plops his ass down on it. He sighs heavily as his aching muscles touch the cold metallic chair, he closes his eyes and patiently waits for Jihoon to finish.

He struggles to keep himself awake but it seems like nothing was working out. He opens his eyes widely to keep it from dozing off but he sees Jihoon walking outside of the studio with a necktie on hand. Soonyoung tilts his head sideways to look at his boyfriend who was now standing in front of him.

Soonyoung lifts his body to stand up but he plops down as Jihoon pushes him back slowly.

"Uh, Ji, what are you doing?" Soonyoung asks warily.

"Shshshsh." Jihoon places his forefinger on top of Soonyoung's lips to shut him up. Soonyoung's body stills as he sees Jihoon leaning towards his body with a smirk etched on his face. Soonyoung can't find words to describe how flustered he felt right now but all he could think about was how hot Jihoon is.

Jihoon doesn't break eye contact as he reaches for something in his pocket. Soonyoung watched his every move. He clicks the play button and the room gets surrounded with slow music.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Jihoon says once again as leans down making Soonyoung gulp a large amount of saliva as he feels the soft fabric knot around his wrists, restricting them from any movement.

"Ji..." Soonyoung's throat betrays him as he sees Jihoon walk away from him.

Soonyoung almost whines when he sees Jihoon leave but he hears the door lock. He almost stands up but then he sees Jihoon's reflection on the mirror walking towards him, swaying to the beat.

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Kwon." Jihoon whispers on Soonyoung's ears as he slowly massages his stiff shoulders.

"Just watch and enjoy the show." He says and places a chaste kiss on Soonyoung's earlobe causing the latter to erupt a lewd grunt. Jihoon smirks.

Soonyoung sits unmoving as Jihoon walks in front of him to give him a show he'll never forget. Jihoon never breaks eye contact as he starts swaying his hips, matching with the beat. Soonyoung lets out a grunt as Jihoon lifts up his arms and starts touching himself, sliding them to his neck, then down to his crotch.

Soonyoung's gaze never leaves his boyfriend as Jihoon continues to slide himself down to the floor. He lies down for a moment, knees buckled and his palms planted on the side of his torso. As the chorus hits, he lifts his hips up harshly and lets out a moan. Soonyoung almost comes when Jihoon stares at him, gaze seductive and lips swollen from the recent lip bite he had made to himself. Jihoon continues this mantra for a bit and he stops abruptly. He turns around, his back now facing the ceiling.

Soonyoung can just reach for Jihoon using his long legs but he doesn't do it. The forming tent on him is giving him cloudy and unresponsive thinking and with Jihoon looking at him like that, he grits his teeth. Jihoon lifts his body up using his arms and his knees. As the build up of the music fills the room, Jihoon rolls his body back down. Soonyoung's moan blends to the music as Jihoon continues humping the floor. Soonyoung almost breaks the chair when Jihoon stares at him and stands up.

"Fuck, Ji! I wanna hold you!" Soonyoung screams.

"Be patient, Kwon." Jihoon says as he stands in front of Soonyoung, sweat glistening on his body.

"Fuck! You're so hot." Soonyoung says as he feels Jihoon caress his face. They keep eye contact but Jihoon breaks it when he turns around and harshly sits on top of Soonyoung's growing bulge.

"FUCK!" Soonyoung whimpers.

Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung's neck and glides his body downwards, earning a groan from the receiving end. He slides his ass back to Soonyoung's crotch and places his palms on Soonyoung's hips. He rolls, he sways, he presses his hips on Soonyoung's tent, lingering there for a bit, teasing the latter. Soonyoung is a mess and his moans are gradually getting louder. Jihoon abruptly stands up and before Soonyoung can let out a loud whine, Jihoon sits back down but was now facing him.

"Fuck, Ji. Let me hands go." Soonyoung begs as Jihoon's chest rises up and down. The composer doesn't reply but grinds on Soonyoung's crotch causing the both of them to hiss at the sudden contact. Soonyoung was slightly thankful that he was wearing his tight jogging pants and Jihoon with his tennis shorts. This made the friction of their clothed cocks even better. Jihoon struggles for support when his pace quickens, his thrusts harsher, quicker, swifter, making Soonyoung create lewd noises.

"Shit, Ji. I wanna fucking touch you so bad." Jihoon's body stills at Soonyoung's statement.

"Fine. You always take the fun out of everything." Jihoon sasses as he leans down to untie the knot. As soon as Soonyoung feels the tie on his wrist loosen, he breaks them free, causing a Jihoon to swear from the sudden contact of warm hands on his skin.

Soonyoung takes Jihoon's face and pulls it closer, closing the gap and kisses him harshly on the lips. Jihoon could tell Soonyoung was eager and this kiss just proved him right.

Soonyoung breaks the kiss and Jihoon slowly opens his eyes as he hears the song end. Jihoon was about to stand up but only to be pulled back down on his boyfriend's lap.

"Ji, I love you and I'm sorry for this." Jihoon was about to ask what Soonyoung was talking about but thr latter abruptly lifts him up by the ass and puts him back down on to the floor with Soonyoung pinning him there.

"Soonyoung get the fuck off. They're gonna find out soon." Jihoon says as he keeps his boyfriend away from him by putting his palms on Soonyoung's chest.

"You locked the door, right?" Soonyoung asks as he keeps eye contact to the blushing Jihoon.

Jihoon nods and Soonyoung leans down to kiss him. He encircles his arms around Soonyoung's neck to pull him closer. Soonyoung struggles to keep his body from crushing his boyfriend so he parts Jihoon's legs and slides his body in between.

"Fuck!" Jihoon mutters as he feels Soonyoung's crotch brush against his.

"Do you know how much suffering I had gone through watching you dryhump the floor?" Soonyoung whispers into his ear making him shiver.

"Your crotch hit the floor like this." Soonyoung says and he bucks his hips harshly on to Jihoon.

"Shit." Jihoon says as Soonyoung continues to create friction between them.

"You like that, don't you?" Soonyoung asks as he picks up his pace.

"Yes.. Mmmmh. Yes. Don't stop." Jihoon moans as he latches his legs around Soonyoung's thighs creating lesser gap between their bodies.

"Fuck. I want you! right now!" Soonyoung says as he stills the movement. Jihoon can only nod and Soonyoung breaks them apart only to remove their clothing. Jihoon lays on the floor lazily while he watches Soonhyoung get rid of his pants.

"God, you're so beautiful." Soonyoung says and slides his body on top of Jihoon's.

Their kiss started out slow and sweet but with only a thin fabric constricting their cocks, the kiss started getting aggressive and messy. Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung bit his lower lip while casually grinding on him. Jihoon pushes Soonyoung's body away to break the kiss. His gaze intensifies as he spout out these words...

"Soonyoung, I want to suck you." Soonyoung stares wide eyed as his boyfriend pushes him onto the floor. His mind doesn't work for a while until he sees Jihoon remove their boxers.

Soonyoung's cock springs up to his stomach as the fabric is removed and he watches as Jihoon stands up to slide his own boxers down. Jihoon crawls back to where Soonyoung is nakedly lying down. He sits in between Soonyoung's thighs as his hand reaches for the dancer's shaft. Jihoon slides his thumb on its leak and leans in to spit on it. Soonyoung closes his eyes as he feels Jihoon's hot breath hovering over his cock.

Jihoon's tongue licks the top causing Soonyoung to dig his nails on the wooden floor. Jihoon takes the top of his shaft and slowly dips his mouth down. The dancer lets out a long moan as Jihoon takes him deep. He grasps for Jihoon's hair as the producer sucks him, HARD.

"Fuck." Soonyoung pants as Jihoon removes his mouth with his teeth slightly grazing on the corners of his cock. Jihoon licks the precum as he swallows him whole again, sucking him harder than before.

"Fuck! Jihoon! You're so good!" Soonyoung bucks his hips to meet Jihoon's mouth. The composer gagged at the sudden force but continued pleasuring Soonyoung with his tongue. Soonyoung pulls Jihoon's hair as he feels the latter's hand softly grasping his sac. Jihoon lets out a moan causing an unexpected wave of vibration on his hardness.

"Fuck!" Soonyoung says as Jihoon's pace starts to get rougher. His brown hair following his every move as he continues to bob his head up and down, releasing his cock with a loud pop, only to be taken in once again.

"STOP! I'm gonna come!" Soonyoung holds Jihoon's head in place as he struggles to keep himself from nutting. He sees Jihoon sit up with slightly hooded eyes. He lifts his upper body using his elbows to meet Jihoon with a kiss.

He lifts his right arm and holds the back of Jihoon's head. He entangles his fingers on the latter's head and pulls him backwards along with him, not breaking their kiss ofcourse. Jihoon straddles on his lap as he lies back down.

"Soonyoung, I want to ride you." He commands with authority dripping on his voice. If it was possible to nut with words, Soonyoung would have already done that.

"Are you sure? There's no lube." Soonyoung's voice falters.

"I don't care. I just want you to fuck me." Jihoon holds Soonyoung cock and encircles his fingers around it. He gives it a few strokes and he props on his entrance.

"Shit. That's so sexy, Jihoon."

Jihoon teases himself a bit as he continues to place his crack over Soonyoung's cock. The dancer just watches as his boyfriend lets out small grunts. He holds Jihoon's hips and buries his thumbs when Jihoon starts to go down on him.

"Hmmmm." Jihoon shuts his eyes as pain engulfs his ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Soonyoung moans as Jihoon's hips and his collide. He caresses Jihoon's face just to distract him from the unwanted sensation.

"I love you." Soonyoung says with pure adoration in his eyes. Jihoon finally opens his eyes and holds Soonyoung's hand on his face.

"I love you too." He smiles as he slowly lifts his body up. Soonyoung hisses as Jihoon's warmness leave his cock.

"Nnnggggh." Jihoon moans as he plops back down. He continues this mantra and soon the pain leaves his body.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Soonyoung says as Jihoon increases his pace, thrusting deeper, thrusting swifter, thrusting faster.

"AH!" Jihoon shouts as he suddenly hits a particular spot.

"Fuck! Jihoon, you're so beautiful." Soonyoung says as he holds Jihoon's hard cock to increase the sensation the younger was feeling. Jihoon shivered.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon moans as he hits his prostate for the second time. He shifts his hips to hit the area once more. Soonyoung helps Jihoon as he lifts his hips up to meet the latter in mid air.

"Fuck!" Jihoon hisses at the new angle.

"Shit! Soonyoung, I'm so close!" Jihoon lewdly moans and Soonyoung quickens his hand movements on Jihoon's cock. The composer bucks his hips harder and faster.

"Fuck! You're so good at this!" Soonyoung yells at Jihoon. Skin slapping and two boys moaning fills the room.

"Nggghhhgh... I'm gonna come." Jihoon warns and Soonyoung gladly helps him by lifting the composer's hips and slams it hardhly back to his cock.

Jihoon moans loudly before he comes squirting it all on Soonyoung's hand and stomach. He continues to thrust and he feels Soonyoung's grip tighten on his hips.

"Ugh! Jihoon!" Soonyoung moans as euphoria takes over his body.

Jihoon plops himself beside Soonyoung.

"God, that was tiring." Jihoon says as he hugs Soonyoung's chest. The dancer scoops him up, pulling him closer to his body.

"Thank you Jihoonie." Soonyoung lazily smiles and presses a chaste kiss on top of Jihoon's swollen lips.

"Happy Birthday." Jihoon smiles back, closing his eyes to rest a bit.

"I wonder what would the members say if they found out we fucked in this room." Soonyoung mutters as Jihoon rests his head on his chest.

"Oh, just shut up!" Jihoon slightly smacks Soonyoung's stomach.

"You know I can't lie." Soonyoung smiles down and plants a kiss Jihoon's forehead.

"You're an idiot." Jihoon sighs but snuggles closer to his boyfriend's warmth.

"Hey, it's still my birthday!" Soonyoung yells.

"I don't care. Now clean me up, slave." Jihoon retorts as he tries to push away from Soonyoung's embrace.

"Fine." Soonyoung smiles as he tightens the hug to keep Jihoon in his arms.

Thank you, gay god.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on wattpad :)
> 
> Happy Birthday Soonyoungie


End file.
